


Teenage dream

by Icequeen208



Series: Teenage Jaytemis series [1]
Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, au-no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Jason and Artemis are reckless teenagers in love
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Series: Teenage Jaytemis series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while and finally was able to write it. Hope you like it

Seventeen year old Jason waited in his room for his girlfriend. The clock told him it was past 11:00. He and his girlfriend, Artemis, had been dating for a few months and they were getting pretty serious. They both felt a connection to each other that they had never felt with anyone else. It was clear that they had something special. Artemis had moved with her family to Gotham a year ago. Artemis went to Gotham academy with Jason and came from a well off family just like Jason did too but they both felt like outsiders in their families and even at school. They would rather break the rules then follow them and didn’t mind getting into trouble. They had met six months ago in a class they found too boring to bother with and had ended up skipping class together. They didn’t care where they went. They just wanted to get away and they found themselves at the mall just walking around talking like that were old friends. After that day, they decided to hang out more and and eventually started dating. 

Jason was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his window open and Artemis helped herself in. 

“Hey,” Jason said, grinning like the love struck teenager he was. 

Artemis returned his smile “Hey, Sorry I’m late. I had to sneak out this time.” Sneaking out was nothing new to her or Jason. They both had been sneaking out to see each other.

“About time you showed up.” Jason said 

“You know how it is.” She replied walking over to him 

“You said you needed to talk. Is everything alright?” Jason asked. He knew she just needed someone to turn to sometimes and he was always there for her. Just like she was for him. 

“Everything is fine. Except I won’t be here next week.” She replied, taking a seat on his bed. 

“Why is that?” He asked 

“My family decided to take a dumb family vacation and we won’t be back for at least a week.” She sighed, wishing she didn’t have to go on this stupid family trip. She would much rather stay behind and hang out with her boyfriend but nope. She wasn’t allowed to do such a thing. 

“Oh. When will you be leaving?” 

Artemis lay down across the bed and propped herself up on her elbow. “In the next couple of days but I just wanna spend tonight with you.” She said. Jason suddenly got an idea. 

“Hey, you wanna go out? I know a party we can crash.” Jason suggested 

“Let’s just stay here.” She said, getting up to straddle him. She smiled and kissed him deeply. Their kiss became heated as it usually did. The two teenagers were so in love but all anyone ever saw was just a phase that teenagers went through. No one toke their relationship seriously. 

“Is your dad asleep?” She asked after pulling away from the intense kiss. 

“Yeah. He went to bed early cause he has to get up early for a meeting.” 

Artemis smiled mischievously. “I guess I can’t stay the night but I’ll make tonight amazing.” 

Jason wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. 

An hour later, they lay next to each other with Jason resting his head on Artemis’ shoulder and his arm draped over her stomach. 

“So, what were your parents like?” Jason asked Artemis.

“I never knew my father. I don’t remember much about my mother.” Artemis replied as Jason played with a strand of her long hair.

“I was young when she died. I feel like I grew up on my own.” Artemis stared down at her lap. 

“What about Diana?” Jason asked

“What about her?” Artemis replied, now looking at Jason.

“She’s your family isn’t she?” Jason asked. He knew Diana’s mom use to be close friends with Artemis’ mom and something happened that tore them apart. After Artemis lost her mom, Diana’s family toke her in. 

“I suppose. I mean, I’m grateful that she and her mom toke me in but I can’t help but feel like I’m not important. I just exist in peoples lives.” Artemis admitted. She was surprised she was saying this. She never told this to anyone. No one knew how she truly felt. 

“I know the feeling.” Jason said, his voice softer then usual.

“I mean, it would be amazing to just be important to someone. To just have someone whose afraid to loose you.” Jason added, letting her know he knew how she felt. 

He continued to play with her hair.

“You know, I made a promise to myself. I never wanted to be like Willis.” Jason went on. 

Artemis knew exactly who Willis Todd was. Jason had told her about his birth father before. 

“He was shitty to my mom and treated her like she was nothing. He didn’t treat me any better. I never wanted to be like that. I told myself I would be a better person and always do better but now look at me.” Jason said.

“I’m more trouble then I’m worth.” 

Artemis looked up at him. “Hey, don’t say that. You’re wonderful and no one can convince me otherwise.” She said.

Jason smiled down at her. “You’re just saying that cause I’m your boyfriend.” 

“No really. When I first came to Gotham, I hated it. I hated going to a school I didn’t like and being around people I never met but you made me feel ok. You made it better for me.” She said 

“I know people think we don’t know what we want because we are still young but I know I never felt this way before. I just want to stay like this.” Artemis continues as Jason ran his fingers through her hair. His gentle touches was enough to let her know he felt the same.

“I should go.” Artemis said 

“Not yet.” Jason replied pulling her closer. 

“I can’t fall asleep here. If your dad catches me in your room, I won’t be allowed anywhere near you again.” She said, starting to get up from the bed. 

“He doesn’t have to know.” Jason tried to convince her to stay a few more minutes

“We can’t risk it, Jason. You know your dad doesn’t like me.” She said as she pulled her shirt back on. Jason sighed.

“It’s not you, babe. He doesn’t like anyone. I’m not sure he even likes me sometimes.” 

“We are not having this conversation again.” Artemis said, grabbing her jacket. 

Artemis was very aware that Jason’s wealthy father, Bruce Wayne, was not fond of her in the least. He never actually said it but he had always looked at her as if she was his enemy. She figured he thought she was a bad influence on his son. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said, kissing him once more before climbing out the window. Jason was already looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
